1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers having pivotable closures.
More particularly, the present invention relates to portable containers of the type commonly used for storage and transportation of food and drink.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a container including a closure having a lid which remains in a horizontal plane during movement between the closed position and the open position, and a method of manufacturing such a container.
2. Prior Art
Closures or lid assemblies of the type especially adapted for use in connection with portable containers are well known. A familiar application concerns devices particularly devised for storage and transporting of food and drink. Commonly referred to as ice chests or coolers, the devices are frequently employed for personal use such as associated with picnics, spectator events and travel.
The traditional ice chest or cooler includes an insulated container or receptacle for receiving food and drink. Ice, usually in form of cubes, are added either to maintain temperature or prevent spoilage. The access opening in the container, generally located at the top, is normally sealed with an openable lid. Customarily, the device is provided with one or more carrying handles or straps.
Various sorts of closure structures are commonly associated with commercially available devices of the type of immediate interest. Especially popular, particularly in combination with rectangular containers, in a generally flat, panel-like lid which is hingedly coupled along an edge to an upper edge of the receptacle. An oppositely located hasp structure holds the lid in the closed position.
Another popular closure structure includes a lid which extends upwardly inward from opposite edges to a centrally located handle. Ears, depending from opposite ends of the lid, are pivotally affixed to respective sides of the receptacle. Cylindrical coolers are generally fitted with removable lids which either frictionally or threadingly engage the receptacle.
Understandably, prior art closure structures adequately serve the primary function of closing the receptacle and inhibiting thermal loss. However, such apparatus have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. For example, prior art lids generally require substantial manual manipulation to open and to close. Frequently, both hands of the user must be employed simultaneously. Accordingly, any items which are to put into or retrieved from the cooler must be temporarily removed from the grasp of the user. In addition to the inconvenience, a temporary resting place is not always immediately available.
The flat, generally horizontal top of panel-like lids provides an inviting and readily usable surface upon which food items are frequently held during use or preparation. However, panel-like lids tilt during opening and closing. As a result, any items resting upon the lid must be removed each time access to the cooler is desired.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container with an improved closure structure.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved closure structure of the type especially adapted for portable containers as exemplified by ice chests and coolers.
And another object of the invention is to provide a container with a closure structure that is especially easy and convenient to manipulate.
Yet another object of this invention is the provision of a container having a lid which presents a readily usable placement and holding surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a container having a lid upon which items may remain during opening and closing.
Still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of a container with a closure structure which can be handily operated by a single hand of a user.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a container having ameliorated sealing means between the lid and the receptacle.
Yet a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of a container and closure structure having means for inherently effecting a seal between the lid and the container.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a closure structure which is adaptable for use on selected prior art receptacles and containers.
And yet a further object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive method of manufacturing an exceedingly durable and maintenance-free container and closure structure of the foregoing character.